


BAKED

by thoughtsdemise



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Dry Humping, Language, M/M, Messed-up Humor, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:45:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7710334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtsdemise/pseuds/thoughtsdemise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspiration smacks into you like a wall sometimes, mostly while you’re laughing your ass off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	BAKED

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Why the hell am I posting this? Stupidity and watching these videos: http://forsparkssake.tumblr.com/post/85406257401/yelp https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Co7ZCXme3nQ

The wide-eyed white mech digs claws lazily across the frame pinned beneath him.  He purrs at the other mechs who stand defensively off to the side of him.  He ignores the cursing beneath him.  His aft wiggles back and forth excitedly.

“Are fucking kidding me?”  Orion shifts under the deranged mech’s stare.  He subspaces his blaster and steps forward.  “Stay there, Ratchet.”

The larger mech stalks toward the other mech who shifts back and forth before Orion’s helm dips forward violently from the smack to the back of it.  Ratchet smoothly steps around Orion and approaches the crouched mech.  His glare stills Roller, but the speedster seems to perk up with interest.

“You aren’t gonna touch him, Pax.  His processor is drowning in sludge and he’s not in his right mind.”  The medic pauses and smiles a bit.  “Besides it's kinda cute how he purrs like that.”  Ratchet reaches a hand slowly out and places it on the other’s crown.  It stills the wiggling tremors running thru the excited frame and a contented sigh fills the silence.  “See,” Ratchet turns with a triumphant grin to Orion.  “Just needed to be—“

Ratchet pitches forward with an undignified squawk as he is jumped.  Roller’s curses are nothing as Ratchet lets loose a verbal storm.  The hopped-up mech only pushes himself closer to the medic.  Metal slides against metal.  Charge begins to crackle as the friction increases as does the loudness of Ratchet’s storm.  Roller, who by now has made his way over to Orion, can only watch dumbfounded at the squirming pile on the ground that twists sensuously and with seething anger.  Pax is no better off than poor Roller.

Huffs and grunts chase the foul words and demon curses.  Claws dig into glass as the white frame tightens.  Release a moment away-bam, smack.  Ratchet knocks the speedster’s head back.  Whimpering soon replaces all other noise.  The medic breathes heavily as he lunges after the mech who had just assaulted him.  He is pulled up by Roller as the white mech attaches himself to Orion’s leg.

“Let me go you glitch-spawn diode.”  Ratchet flails in Roller’s arms, uselessly kicking his legs.  “Just give me five seconds!  Five!”

Orion holds his hands up and tries to think of something soothing to say.  “I think you need to…”  He pauses and looks down as he feels something scraping hurriedly against his foot.  Horror lights his optics as the white frame next to him tenses and then huffs loudly in pleasure before passing out with a pleased smile.  Pax has no words as he stares at the charge-release marks lacing up his left leg from the overload.

Roller begins to quiver; however, it is Ratchet’s snorting laughter that sends him over the edge and both fall to the ground.  Orion shakes and stares at the sky trying to remind himself that murder is a huge NOPE for anyone especially a cop.


End file.
